A fully-depleted silicon on insulator (FD-SOI) is a planar process technology to fabricate a transistor having a thin layer of insulator (e.g., buried oxide) and a thin silicon film for the transistor channel. The depletion region of a FD-SOI transistor may cover the whole channel such that the channel is fully depleted. FD-SOI improves the transistor electrostatic characteristics as compared to conventional bulk technology and lowers the parasitic capacitance between the source and the drain. The thin channel also confines the electron flow from the source to the drain, reducing leakage currents.